Despues de la leyenda
by Kimisuchan
Summary: Años después de que el Sangre de Dragón acabara con el peligro que atormentaba Skyrim, Senna, la hija del emperador descubrirá el peligro y los secretos que esconden estas bellas tierras. :3 Basura de summary Xd, bueno espero que les guste.


Era una noche a la que la iluminaban las estrellas y la aurora boreal tapaba las lunas de esta fría noche de Invierno, todo era precioso los extensos bosques y los ríos hacían que Skyrim fuera un lugar del que no querría irme jamás,...

- Senna, ¿me estas escuchando' – Dijo mi padre, el emperador Uriel Septim VIII – Tienes que hacerme caso este lugar es peligroso,...

- Ya lo sé – Repliqué a mi padre – Me has dicho esto ochocientas millones de veces, papá ya no soy una niña pequeña tengo 17 años...

- Aun así eres tan débil como una de 8...

- ¡Papá! Yo soy fuerte mira – Dije mientras sacaba musculo, mostrando un brazo fino como el de cualquier chica de Cyrodiil...

- Senna deja de hacer el tonto y escúchame, voy a encargar un guardaespaldas para tí de la corte de Carrera Blanca – Dijo mientras sacaba su amuleto de reyes y lo miraba.

- ¡Que! Yo no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, y lo sabes muy bien – Dije molesta.

- Y voy y me lo creo - Dijo mi padre mientras se reía – Tu guardaespaldas es el hijo del jefe de los compañeros es joven, creo que me dijeron que tenía 18 años, pero es fuerte y sabe manejar un manodoble...

- Bueno... vale aceptare a ese guardaespaldas, pero con una condición, me dejaras ir al bosque con él – Dije mientras mi padre me miraba con una cara asesina.

- No te voy a dejar que salgas más allá de las murallas que protegen Carrera Blanca.

- Pero papá – Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

- Nada de peros – Dijo con tono cortante.

No pude evitar soltar un resoplido para luego caer rendida del cansancio.

Al fin llegamos a Carrera Blanca, era bonita y las vestimentas de los guardias no eran nada parecidas a las de los guardias de la Ciudad Imperial, había varias tiendas, entre ellas una herrería llamada la Doncella Guerrera, lo que más me sorprendió fue la gran Forja del Cielo se veía desde la plaza y era hermosa, representaba la estatua de un grifo, para llegar ahí teníamos que pasar por el salón de Jorvaskr así que decidí no comentar a mi padre que fuéramos allí, no me gustaría encontrarme un Compañero, aunque tengan una gran fama de guerreros también tienen una fama aun mayor de gruñones y solitarios, como un lobo…

- Mira, Senna ese es el camino para ir a Cuenca del Dragón – Dijo mi padre sonriente mientras señalaba un gran edificio de una arquitectura hermosa en la parte alta de Carrera Blanca – Estoy deseando ver a Bhelemur, seguro que está deseando verte.

- Si… - Dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras recordaba al Jarl, mi padre y él eran muy buenos amigos y siempre solían escribirse cartas sobre las guerras que habían hecho juntos hace años, si… historias de viejos…

Lancé un pequeño resoplido al ver la caminata que tendríamos que dar hasta llegar al "castillo", había demasiadas escaleras que subir…

Al llegar los guardias nos abrieron la puerta amablemente mientrasnos dedicaban una reverencia y seguidamente entramos… EL lugar era como recordaba, una "chimenea" en el centro de la sala y en frente de nosotros estaba el trono del Jarl.

- Vaya, Uriel mi viejo amigo – Dijo Bhelemur mientras le daba un fuerte apretón de manos - ¡Vaya! Senna tan hermosa como siempre.

- Hola, Bhelemur - Dije mientras nos dabamos un cálido abrazo.

Seguidamente nos enseñó nuestras respectivas habitaciones y después nos fuimos a comer. Tras esto me di un baño tranquilizante y me cambié de ropa poniéndome unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y una gran capa con capucha.

- Senna – Llamó Bhelemur – Mira este será tu guardaespaldas.

Al mirar me encontré con un chico de pelo blanco y unos ojos azules preciosos, su cuerpo parecía ser fibroso y musculoso y llevaba una armadura con un lobo en el centro, también llevaba una maza de ébano muy extraña atada a la cintura y un arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas en la espalda, por Akatosh, no podía creerme que mi guardaespaldas fuera aquel chico tan excesivamente guapo…

- Hola, soy Hircine – Dijo con una voz segura y seria, dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y le daba un ligero beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero sentir un miedo al oír su nombre – Yo seré tu guardaespaldas durante el tiempo que estés aquí, Lady Senna.

- Bien, ahora que ya tienes un guardaespaldas puedes salir de la corte, pero no de la ciudad ¿entendido? – Dijo mi padre con una mirada divertida al verme atontada con el joven – Ejem…

- Eh… Sí, claro, lo que tú digas – Dije evitando que el joven se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Salí apresuradamente de la corte seguida por el chico.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le dije a Hircine.

- 18 - Dijo con su voz que me parecía tan perfecta… - ¿Y tú?

- 17 - Dije con una sonrisa en la cara – Oye, ¿en serio que te llamas Hircine?

-Hmm, si - Dijo - ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

- Ninguno, pero que te llames como un príncipe daedra… No sé lo veo raro.

- Bueno… un poco raro si es. – Dijo mientras me enseñaba la ciudad. – Mira este es el gran salón de Jorvaskr.

- Vaya – Me había llevado al sitio que más odiaba de esta ciudad.

- ¿Quieres entrar? – Me preguntó

- No, gracias – Dije

- Bueno… pues, espera aquí yo tengo que entrar. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

- Espera. – Le dije cogiéndole del brazo. – Mejor entro contigo

- Vale… - Dijo mientras me condujo hasta dentro del edificio.

Jorvaskr era enorme, había una gran mesa y justo en el interior de la sala una "chimenea".

- Vaya, Hircine ya estás aquí – Dijo un hombre alto con una gran barba canosa.

- Hola, abuelo – Dijo Hircine, mientras me señalaba – Esta es la hija del emperador, Senna

- Encantado, soy Kold – Dijo mientras me hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Bueno… voy a coger una cosa ahora vuelvo – Dijo Hircine mientras bajaba por unas escaleras.

- Vaya… Has tenido un poco de mala suerte, chica – Dijo Kold

- ¿Mala suerte? - Dije con cierta curiosidad

- Si, mala suerte. Seguro que ya le habrás preguntado por su nombre ¿verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, es extraño que un nórdico se llame como un príncipe daedra –Dije.

- Si, pero… ¿Eh? ¡Quien anda ahí!- Dijo Kold mientras desenvainaba un manodoble más grande que yo. – Ponte detrás mía, pequeña.

Hice caso y me coloqué detrás de él, seguidamente salieron dos personas con una armadura roja y negra, sentí un pequeño escalofrío al ver como desenvainaban sus dagas dispuestos a atacarnos.

- Entréganos a la chica y no sufrirás ningún daño – Dijo uno de ellos.

- Claro… voy a hacer caso a un asesino de la Hermandad Oscura – Dijo Kold, con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… - Tras esto último vi como una flecha voló desde un rincón del salón y entonces…

- ¡NO! – Grité al ver como la flecha se le clavó a Kold en el pecho.

- Jajaja. Ahora vendrás con nosotros –Dijo el asesino…


End file.
